


Present

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [10]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: It is Iwashimizu’s birthday, and Gion gets him a gift.[Prompt 10 – Present]





	Present

“Hey, Tree Trunk!”

Iwashimizu turns his head to see his boyfriend hurtling towards him. A few months ago, he would have been embarrassed at the thought of his boyfriend yelling that adorable nickname of his in the middle of a school hallway, but it doesn’t bother him anymore. Because he and Gion have been dating for five months, and since then Gion has kissed and cuddled him in public, yelled his nickname to get his attention, and babbled to anyone who will listen about his boyfriend and the rugby team.

But it still makes him blush when Gion comes running up to him, jumps on his back and kisses his cheek from behind.

“Happy birthday, Tree Trunk!” Gion says.

Of course. It’s his sixteenth birthday. There wasn’t rugby practise before school, so this was clearly the first time Gion had to see him, in the ten minute gap before homeroom starts.

“Thanks,” he says. “Uh, Gion, can you get off my back.”

“Course I can,” Gion says, jumping off of him and rushing to hug him from the front instead. He reaches up to kiss Iwashimizu. “Happy birthday. I’ve got you a present.”

As other students watch this noisy display in the middle of the hallway, Gion rummages through his school bag and hands him a large, wrapped package.

“Gion, you didn’t have to get me anything like this,” he says.

“I know I didn’t. But I wanted to. You’re my boyfriend, Tree Trunk.”

Smiling, Iwashimizu unwraps the gift and finds himself holding a rugby ball. Except this one has his name written on it in Kanji, and the text and the ball are different shades of blue, Iwashi’s favourite colour.

He looks at Gion and smiles. “Thank you so much.”

He kisses Gion.

“No problem, Tree Trunk,” Gion says.


End file.
